


Dinner plans

by Lake_Toya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conversations, Cute, Drabble, M/M, tsukki is annoyed that his bf didn't clue in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: (Very mild) Spoilers for Ch 379Just a short scenario drabble.*****A body plopped down beside Tsukishima’s right just as the game between the Jackals and Alders was about to start.“Hey, sorry I ran late. Didn’t miss anything, did I?”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Dinner plans

**Author's Note:**

> Phix posted this tweet: https://twitter.com/phixuscarus/status/1214540405024284672?s=20
> 
> Basically "what if the game is about to start and Kuroo plops down beside Tsukishima?"

A body plopped down beside Tsukishima’s right just as the game between the Jackals and Alders was about to start.

“Hey, sorry I ran late. Didn’t miss anything, did I?”

“Not really. Bokuto-san did some cartwheels as a self introduction earlier.”

Kuroo chuckled beside him. “As expected of him.”

“Where’s Akaashi?”

“Didn’t he text you? He’s super late, might miss the first set.”

“Too bad…”

Yamaguchi finally seemed to take notice of the new addition beside Tsukishima. “Ah, Kuroo-san, glad you could make it.”

Kuroo waved in greeting, “Same, actually. Oh hey, Yachi, been a while.”

Yachi waved back enthusiastically.

“So, Tsukki, which side are you cheering for? Jackals I hope. You know, Bokuto’s team” Kuroo grinned, knowing both of Tsukishima’s former teammates were playing against each other.

An exaggerated pained noise came out of Tsukishima. “If I cheer for the Jackals, it means I’ll be cheering the orange haired idiot’s team too.”

“So you’re cheering for Ushijima?” Kuroo asked, with a teasing tone in his voice.

“NO.” Tsukishima answered tersely.

“So....” Kuroo started then paused. He knew Tsukishima by now. “Here to watch the world burn?”

“Yep.” Tsukishima actually turned to face Kuroo now, grin on his own face.

“Ah, right. That’s the Tsukki I know.”

They watched the play in relative silence until a short break.

“What are your plans for later?” Tsukishima turned to ask.

Overhearing, Yachi leaned over, “Ah right Kuroo-san, you travelled a bit for today, didn’t you? Want to have dinner with all of us after the game?”

“Maybe Kuroo-san wants to spend some time with Tsukki, they still don’t get to meet all that often?” Yamaguchi voiced.

“Ah.” Kuroo started but looked over to Tsukishima for some sort of clue who just nodded. “Sure, sounds good. It’ll be good to see all the old crows again.”

“Bokuto-san said he’ll try to make it too.” Yamaguchi added.

“So we’re going to an all you can eat place, I guess?” Kuroo barked.

“Oh please no.” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose.

“S’ok Tsukki, I’ll eat your share too.” Kuroo nudged Tsukishima’s knee with his own as the blonde threw him a look.

“Oh wonderful. You’ll eat till you’re too full to do anything else but sleep.” 

Kuroo blinked. Once. Twice. Oh. OH. 

“Right. That’s probably not the best plan, hmm?” Kuroo replied, grinning lewdly at Tsukishima while intertwining their fingers together.

Beside the tall blonde, Yamaguchi and Yachi pretended they didn’t see nor hear anything.

“No. And be quiet, they’re playing again.” Tsukishima finally replied, mostly composed.

“Fine, fine.” Kuroo chuckled lightly before turning his attention back to the court.

***

End.


End file.
